objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI/II Murder Mystery
BFDI/II Murder Mystery is a series made by Redhuanhakim03. Only: # Bumblebee the transformer # IslandInsanityWikia # Jamie2676 # JoeCling # MassachusettsFan # NLG343 # Object shows 200 # Phuocphuc46 # PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan # Redhuanhakim03 # RetroPineTree # SlimerGamer953 # Undhee # Vv cephei a # Young Little Unicorn can edit this series. Rules # Don't swear in comments. # Don't use 'do not' in comments. Characters 69 characters, 9 hosts, including: # Taspo Targo (Gordon Targan) (born 1981) # Michael Jackson (born 1958) # Abraham Lincoln (born 1809) # Leonardo DiCaprio (born 1974) # Justin Bieber (born 1994) # Susan Merge (born 1988) # Talpo Tarmo (Eric Targan) (born 1982) # Taspoe Targoe (Jessica Terpano) (born 1982) # Tasgo Tarpo (Andrew Targan Jr.) (born 1980) # Upin & Ipin cast # David Tergamo (born 1986) # Thomas Ispome (born 1987) # Richard Isgota (born 1985) # George Irtu (born 1984) # Robocar Poli cast # Chibi Maruko Chan cast # Thomas & Friends cast # Hagemaru cast # Super Wings cast # Ninja Boy Rantaro cast # Tobot cast # Ultraman # All year variants of characters and hosts Minor characters This section is under construction. Episode 1 # Janet Jackson (born 1966) # Mary Todd Lincoln (born 1818) Episode 2 # Suitcase Man # A brown suitcase with golden straps, made on April 28, 1999 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 3 # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star # Squidward Tentacles # Sandy Cheeks # Gary the Snail # Mr. Krabs (Eugene Harold Krabs) # Plankton (Sheldon J. Plankton) Episode 4 # Pink 2001 Episode 5 # A young woman in her early 20s, wearing short, pleated skirt and high heel rubber boots # Takmo # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 6 # Ice Cube (born 1969) Episode 7 # Windows XP logo Episode 8 # Prince (born 1958) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) Episode 9 # Taspotallow # Tarshtallow # Taspo Targo's marshmallow # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) # Marshmallow (born 1997) Episode 10 # KOI-4878.01 # Windows 98 logo Episode 11 Episode 12 # Nicholas Tergamo (born 1988) Episode 13 # Prince (born 1958) Episode 14 # OJ Simpson (born 1947) Episode 15 # Dice Episode 16 # KOI-4878.01 Episode 17 # World Trade Center (1973–2001) # World Trade Center (2001–present) Episode 18 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Windows 95 logo Episode 19 # TePhone4 # ereFon4 Episode 20 # The Loud House cast Episode 21 Episode 22 # Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (born 1972) Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 # The Loud House cast Episode 27 # iMac G3 Episode 28 Episode 29 # Queen Elizabeth Episode 30 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 # KOI-4878.01 Episode 34 Episode 35 #Kris Bryant (born 1992) #The Killer Episode 1: Beginning TBA Episode 2: Murder of Suitcase TBA Episode 3: Stuck in 1999 TBA Episode 4: Murder of Bow TBA Episode 5: Murder of Taco TBA Episode 6: Murder of Ice Cube TBA Episode 7: Stuck in 2001 TBA Episode 8: Disappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 9: Murder of Marshmallow TBA Episode 10: Stuck in 1998 TBA Episode 11: Murder of Tissues TBA Episode 12: Murder of Nickel TBA Episode 13: Reappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 14: Murder of OJ TBA Episode 15: Stuck in 2002 TBA Episode 16: Murder of Pin TBA Episode 17: Murder of Bubble, Match and Pencil TBA Episode 18: Stuck in 1995 TBA Episode 19: Murder of MePhone4 TBA Episode 20: Disappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 21: Stuck in 1994 TBA Episode 22: Murder of Rocky TBA Episode 23: Stuck in 2004 TBA Episode 24: Murder of Coiny TBA Episode 25: Stuck in 2000 TBA Episode 26: Reappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 27: Murder of Book TBA Episode 28: Murder of Needle TBA Episode 29: Stuck in 2003 TBA Episode 30: Murder of Eraser, Pen, Blocky and Snowball TBA Episode 31: Stuck in 1997 TBA Episode 32: Stuck in 1996 TBA Episode 33: Murder of Test Tube TBA Episode 34: Appearance of Ghosts TBA Episode 35: Guessing the Killer and the End TBA Category:BFDI Category:Victim Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Horror Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Killer